The present invention relates to a semiconductor storage device and a test method thereof, and more particularly, to a semiconductor storage device suitable for, for example, suppressing an increase in circuit size, and a test method thereof.
There is a demand for miniaturization of semiconductor storage devices. In particular, there is a demand for miniaturization of semiconductor storage devices including a plurality of memory cells from which data is read by using single-ended bit lines.
Related art is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-50479. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-50479 discloses a semiconductor memory including a plurality of memory cells having a single-ended digit structure. This semiconductor memory amplifies a potential difference between a potential of a single-ended digit line and a reference potential of a dummy digit line, and outputs the amplified potential difference as read data.